1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a method of cutting the substrates of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel having a first substrate, a second substrate disposed opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Thin film transistors (“TFTs”) are formed on the first substrate. Since the LCD panel does not emit light, the LCD is often used in conjunction with a backlight unit disposed behind the first substrate to act as a light source.
Light transmittance through the LCD panel is controlled by varying the arrangement of the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD device has a driving circuit applying driving signals to a gate line and a data line. The gate line and data line are formed on a TFT substrate to form a display area. The driving circuit comprises a gate driving chip, a data driving chip, and a printed circuit board (“PCB”) on which a timing controller and a driving voltage generating part are formed.
The LCD employs a plastic substrate instead of a conventional glass substrate in order to be light and slim. The plastic substrate is used for the second substrate, which may be formed without a high-temperature process. However, a problem with the LCD panel that includes both plastic substrate and glass substrate is that the cutting process is complicated. As the complicated cutting process increases the manufacturing cost of the LCD, a cost-effective, simple method of cutting an LCD with different substrate materials is desired.